buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ripper
.]] Ripper was originally a proposed television show based upon the character of Rupert Giles. More recent information has suggested that if Ripper were ever made it would be a TV-movie or a DVD-movie.Buffy the Vampire Slayer Magazine #80, (UK, December 2005), p19 Giles, played by British actor Anthony Stewart Head, was nicknamed 'Ripper' while he was dabbling in the occult during his rebellious youth. Whedon said that the show would be in the tradition of "classic English ghost stories" and would explore the theme of loneliness. Head described the idea as being like "Cracker with ghosts";Giles Series will be "Cracker with Ghosts." Whedon elaborated on some the themes he had planned for the series: "The people who live there, it's all very isolated. Giles himself has been gone for many years. He was surrounded by a de facto family that he no longer has. And is sort of picking up his life all alone, and then getting involved in the underbelly of other people's lives, and finding out all about them. Loneliness is what I think of. It may not be the theme so much as the emotional intent of the series, but that's what really attracts it to me the most""Owner of a Lonely Heart", from Buffy the Vampire Slayer Magazine #26 (UK, October 2001). It was later reported that Whedon had written the two-hour pilot, and that Espenson and other Buffy staff writers had penned story outlines for other potential episodes."A Rest for Ripper", from Buffy the Vampire Slayer Magazine #32 (UK, April 2002), page 6. Originally in 2001, the show was planned to be aired as a miniseries on the BBC. Later mentions suggested a TV movie. However, in an interview in December 2005, Head suggested that Ripper would be a "two hour movie, that might become part of a series of Buffyverse DVDs".Buffy the Vampire Slayer Magazine #80, (UK, December 2005), p19 At Comic Con 2007, Joss Whedon confirmed that talks were almost completed for a 90-minute Ripper special on the BBC,http://www.tvsquad.com/2007/07/28/comic-con-joss-whedon-panel-report/ with both Head and the BBC completely on board. The development process was supposedly set to begin in 2008 and Ripper was to be shown in the summer of that year. IGN: SDCC 07: Whedon Says Buffy Spinoff Ripper Still Planned However, in a BBC interview in April 2008, Head stated that "Joss Whedon is busy with another project, I'm tied up too, so at the moment I'd just say that it's still out there."Talking Shop: Anthony Head (BBC interview 29 April 2008). In this same interview, Head mentioned that Whedon had discussed the project with Doctor Who and Torchwood producer Julie Gardner. In 2011, Giles was killed in the final issue of Season Eight. He was resurrected in What You Want, Not What You Need, Part Two (2013), though in the form of a young boy. Add to that the fact that two characters Whedon intended for Ripper appeared in Women of a Certain Age (the tenth issue of Angel & Faith), it is unlikely that a Ripper series or movie will ever come to fruition, though it is still a possibility. Were it to be created, it would most likely be set in the past. External Links *[http://whedonesque.com/comments/9612 BBC.co.uk - BBC 5 live radio - Joss Whedon interview.] *[http://www.slayonline.co.uk/index.php?action=show&type=news&id=272 Slayonline.co.uk - Anthony Stewart Head Talks About Ripper and Buffy Animated] - 2004 *http://www.tvsquad.com/2007/07/28/comic-con-joss-whedon-panel-breaking-news/ - Word from Comic Con 2007 after an interview with Joss Whedon References Category:Undeveloped productions